epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andyyilong
Q: Are there any active Admins (besides your self) to ask Questions to? Q: (I'm new so I don't know how many people are asking this) Will you ever change the Backround/Color Scheme of the wiki? Thanks Policiu (talk) 22:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Caeldom has pretty much everything ''covered in that department, so if you need an admin, go to him. He also claims to be working on a new template for the wiki, but I have no idea how that works because I know about as much as you. :Andyyilong (talk) 14:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) If I come accross anything that I might know, i'll just add a bit to get it started, since I conveniently already have a wiki account. Once I finish playing EBF4 I might put some more effort into beefing up some pages (i'm definitely interested in improving the equipment pages and maybe the medals.) I hope you fix how the pages are laid out though, there aren't any links to certain pages and are only searchable. Also, is there a page with game mechanics, such as status effects, etc? What can admins do that normal users can't? Though I plan on adding more, I think I might be fine with being a humble user. AndyChanglee (talk) 12:17, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels#Administrators They gain access to the Admin Dashboard (bottom of screen), where they can edit MediaWiki, change the wiki's format, meddle with user rights, delete/undelete pages, lock pages, etc. The status page is here. :Andyyilong (talk) 20:21, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, quick question? Is there any reason why there's no chatroom on this wikia? Thanks for listening. Fantasylover103 (talk) 02:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :IDK, but it's enabled now! :) :Andyyilong (talk) 15:30, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Andy, just wondering, should we add bosses and summons to the Characters category page? It has like, just seven or eight pages. And some pages shouldn't be here- Chests and Candy, those are items. Onewa7 (talk) 07:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :I guess you ''could add bosses to the Characters if you wanted to?? But I'd prefer to keep it limited to main characters and plot-central characters like NoLegs. As for the Chests and Candy I have no idea who put those there; there are always trolls on Wikia going around and replacing entire articles with things like "lol suck my balls". We're getting rid of that one article at a time. In any case, thanks for bringing that to my attention, I'll delete the offending categories asap. :Andyyilong (talk) 13:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Andy, I just wanted to ask if I should have done this. I created a page for the Lava Cave area in EBF4, and I was wondering if it counts as an area that should have a wiki page. Lance&Chainsaw (talk) 16:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Lance&Chainsaw :Hi. Yes, our objective is to cover all areas across all EBF games, so your contribution definitely counts. Remember though, don't give the areas your own names. The game does specify the area name when you enter it. :Andyyilong (talk) 13:34, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Wait, what do you mean my own name, isn't Lava Cave its name? I mean that's what it says in the map Lance&Chainsaw (talk) 14:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Lance&Chainsaw :Well, good then. :Andyyilong (talk) 20:10, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering is EBFWiki connected to EPICBATTLEFANTASY.COM ? Because I keep seeing this everywhere: The Official Home of all the Epic Battle Fantasy Gameswww.EPICBATTLEFANTASY.com Is that website connected to the wiki in any way? Lance&Chainsaw (talk) 21:28, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Lance&Chainsaw :Nope. :Andyyilong (talk) 01:33, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I have a favicon that you could add to this wiki. Woo224 (talk) 13:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Great, thanks! :Andyyilong (talk) 15:38, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Andy, I just added the stats of Rune Blade to your page, the informations are 100% based on the game. I'm just adding an html version of the original walkthrogh, it will take some time, because they are a lot of pages. I hope when I'm finished, that other people will enhance it with more information like chests content, quests, weapons, armors, items, etc. Spamme1 (talk) 23:16, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. Sorry it took over a month to reply; busy w/ other stuff. :Andyyilong (talk) 13:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello I'm looking to add some bubbles with information on the pictures, this can be done with a css style (http://html-generator.weebly.com/css-speech-bubble-generator.html), but the css style can't be added on the pages, it must be added to the global css stylesheet (http://epicbattlefantasy.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css?action=edit), but I can't do it. Can you edit it? Spamme1 (talk) 21:35, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'll look into it. Keep in mind that I'm not exactly a wizard with CSS by any stretch of the imagination; if you want, I can make you an admin. You seem to know what you're doing. :Andyyilong (talk) 13:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I would like to give my gratitude for welcoming me to the Epic Battle Fantasy Wiki community, Mr. Andyyilong. Soul of Eos (talk) 06:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :I would like to give my gratitude for joining the Epic Battle Fantasy Wiki community, Mr. Soul of Eos. :Andyyilong (talk) 13:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the promotion to admin! Lance&Chainsaw (talk) 20:38, November 9, 2013 (UTC)Lance&Chainsaw Mister Andyyilong, I wish to express to you my gratitude. You have my thanks, and I promise you that I will do my best for this Wikia and the contributors. Soul of Eos (talk) 06:51, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :You're both welcome. :Andyyilong (talk) 12:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC)